


The Morning of Christmas

by tehkusogaki



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M, Poetry, horrible attempts at rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehkusogaki/pseuds/tehkusogaki
Summary: A Gravitational twist on the classic poem "The Night Before Christmas"Shuichi is excited to celebrate Christmas. Eiri less so.
Relationships: Shindou Shuuichi/Yuki Eiri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Morning of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this has aged better than I think it has, I stopped believing I could write poetry once I grew out of my angsty teenage phase. 
> 
> However, I do think there is some cute stuff in here, so I hope y'all enjoy it nevertheless ^_^
> 
> With apologies for reeeaally trying too hard (or not hard enough) on some of the rhymes, and my poor ear for rhythm. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!

T’was the morning of Christmas, and all through the flat  
Shuichi ran, no, he scurried, pitter-pat-pat.  
He knew the writer was hiding somewhere in there,  
but in which room he hid… Where was he? Oh, where?

Last night had been great, why when they went to bed--  
Shuichi cleared naughty thoughts by shaking his head.  
He didn’t have time to indulge that kind of crap!  
He had to find Eiri and pounce in to his lap.

There! In the kitchen! What was making that clatter?  
Perhaps Eiri was mixing up pancake batter.  
Yum! Thought Shuichi, taking off like a flash,  
And ran toward the kitchen in a mad dash.

He got there lightning quick and began to slow,  
Poked his head through the door and his smile did grow.  
He tried to be quiet as it became clear,  
Eiri hadn’t yet noticed that he was so near.

Shu saw his opportunity if he was quick,  
To sneak up on Eiri and play a fun trick.  
He ducked behind the counter, out of his sight,  
Then snuck over to Eiri, and hugged him real tight.

“Merry Christmas!” Shuichi shouted and giggled,  
Eiri couldn’t escape, however he wriggled.  
“Alright, let me go,” Eiri complained in a huff,  
“I’ve had all I can stand of this Christmas stuff.”

“But you have to like Christmas! And presents! And pie!  
If you plan to be grumpy, at least tell me why!  
My present is wrapped, by the tree just for you,  
And I had hoped that this year, you’d get me one too.”

The boy’s lip was wibbling, his boyfriend aloof,  
He refused to give in, his resistance foolproof.  
Shuichi tilted his head, he pouted and frowned,  
But Eiri stood stoic and refused to give ground.

“but I wanted to share the joy of the season!”  
Eiri blinked in surprise, was that all his reason?  
He scoffed at Shuichi then he turned his back,  
As he tapped a lone cigarette out of its pack.

He pulled out his lighter and set the stick aglow  
Then he took a deep breath, but he kept his voice low.  
“I never asked you to share your Christmas cheer,  
So leave me alone! have I made myself clear?”

His cigarette stump that he ground in his teeth,  
The end glowed as he puffed, the smoke forming a wreath.  
Christmas should be fun! Fun and happy and merry!  
But Eiri acted like Scrooge, making it scary!

Why was he so difficult? It should be a cinch!  
If only Eiri didn’t behave like the Grinch.  
Eiri then snorted, to his office he fled,  
So Shuichi soon followed, hanging his head.

Eiri spoke not a word and pretended to work,  
Which made Shuichi angry, that stupid jerk!  
He did not have to stay as Eiri wrote prose,  
He could celebrate elsewhere, if he so chose!

Before Shuichi could run off, Eiri was swift,  
He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out-- a gift?  
And then Eiri smiled, oh very rare, though so slight,  
"Merry Christmas, Shuichi, at least for tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> I think it’s safe to claim poems are not my forte,  
> Hope this wasn’t too bad- I think it‘s okay.
> 
> I thank you for reading please comment below,  
> So merry Christmas I say, and now I will go.


End file.
